narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hachiro Hina
Hachiro Hina ("Hina, Hachirou") is the elite bodyguard of Shun Kimoko as well as his assistant. Background The Bloody Mist Hachiro was born into Kirigakure during the "Bloody Mist" era. At the age of five, Hachiro discovered his first Kekkei Genkai. Much to Jiro's (Hachiro's cousin) surprise, Hachiro was caught manipulating distinctly colored fluid. After extensive research, it was finally concluded that Hachiro had access to the Chemical Release bloodline-limit. Out of loyalty to , the "Fourth ", Jiro decided to kill Hachiro off single-handedly. Such an act will help the family, for it will stop any future dilemma. It was a stormy night. Hachiro, at the time, was outside playing with his newly discovered power. Much to his surprise, Jiro, full of killer intent, appears in the midst of the field full of iodine-based bubbles. Jiro, with his katana, sends a speedy slash right for Hachiro's neck. Hachiro managed to dodge the attack, although, he did sustain damages. His face was cut; he had almost lost an eye. The pain was almost unbearable. Hachiro, completely angered - frustrated - let out a scream. Unconsciously, he had been conjuring up chemical-natured chakra. His scream prompted him to release it, thus, enveloping the area in poisonous crystals. Jiro was caught within the trail of crystals. His body was full of cuts and bruises; Jiro had been stabbed multiple times by these poisonous crystals. In due time, he bled to death. Jiro's last words to Hachiro were "you're a monster". Hachiro was eventually found unconscious in the forest by a few wandering ninja. Luckily for him, they weren't out to kill people with Kekkei Genkai; Hachiro was healed by these Jōnin-ranked ninja. Not wanting to return home, Hachiro became a missing-nin. He stayed with these ninja, all whom taught him the principles of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Shikakujutsu. Eventually, while roaming throughout the outskirts of Kirigakure, the group of ninja came across and . Zabuza challenged these group of ninja; should Haku defeat Hachiro, he'd kill them all. Should Hachiro defeat Haku, he'd join their forces. The group of ninja had already lost a member; they were in need of a replacement. Despite Hachiro's worry, the group decided to accept the challenge. Both Hachiro and Haku take a battle stance. Zabuza and the group of ninja step back and watch. After an extensive battle, the two came to a tie. Zabuza was left in awe. In turn, the two ninja left, where as the group of Jōnin that raised up Hachiro decided to kill him off due to signs of weakness. Their efforts failed; Hachiro, in the end, defeated them after much effort. Hachiro was 14 when he killed his team. Kazue Exhausted from both fights, Hachiro collapsed in the middle of a forest. Unfortunately, another group of wandering ninja saved him. Much to his surprise, they weren't from Kirigakure. They were from the "Land of Horses". These ninja were given the task of gathering wanted missing-nin. Somehow, Hachiro was on their most wanted list. Unable to fight back, Hachiro was captured by these ninja. Amongst the ninja in this squad was a pink-haired woman named Kazue Honoka. She seemed to catch Hachiro's eye. Kirigakure and the Land of Horses were rather far from each other. It took the group of ninja weeks to get to their hometown. Much to their disappointment, Hachiro was the only ninja they were able to capture. As the ninja traveled on, Hachiro and Kazue grew close. This was kept a secret. Surprisingly, Kazue was a rather nice person. Eventually, after two months of travel, the group of ninja returned to their home and Hachiro was imprisoned. About a day after the imprisonment, Kazue decided to help Hachiro escape after having realized that she couldn't live without him. The two managed to escape the prison's night watch, however, they were eventually caught by guards scattered throughout the forest. The resulting quarrel prompted the two to hide. During their escape, they tripped, landed on a hill and rolled down. Just when they got to the bottom of the hill, they were on top of each other. After a brief stare, the two share their very first kiss. Meeting Shun Kimoko & Forming Irogakure just defeated the surrounding guards. His Saigan is deactivating. ]] Getting up, both Hachiro and Kazue ventured out into the forest. Suddenly, a mysterious man, who appeared to be only a few years older than the two, appeared before them with strange, glowing eyes. This man introduced himself and explained to the two that he saved them. Wanting to show him their gratitude, Hachiro and Kazue became his followers. Eventually, the two were promoted to elite bodyguards, for they showcased tremendous strength. Shun already had a large amount of followers. Each were scattered throughout different nations, however, the time came when they all had to gather at a certain point. Shun, along side Hachiro, Kazue and the rest of his followers ceased a small ninja village and took over its surrounding land after having converted all of the captured ninja into henchmen. The village was eventually re-named to "Irogakure". Shun himself became the leader and daimyo of the village/land. Personality Hachiro, despite having gone through a lot of trauma during his early years, is kind, gentle and soft spoken. Many have referred to him as the "nice guy". He seems to care less about his cousin's death and about his family, for they all hated him because of his special powers. Hachiro loves to laugh; this is something that his wife, Kazue, admires about him. Like , he makes an effort to respect those around him. Even though he's a gentle and goofy person, he has a very serious side. When it comes to fighting, he makes sure to never side-track; he always stays focused on his opponent. Just the fact that he's Shun Kimoko's elite bodyguard makes him feared. There are times when Hachiro wants simple peace and silence. His hobby is day-dreaming. Sometimes, he wishes that he can travel off into his own imaginary world. Hachiro loves women with beautiful voices. Kazue's voice was one of the things that attracted him to her. Hachiro is extremely athletic. According to Shun, there isn't a sport that Hachiro doesn't know. Due to his love for sports, he is extremely competitive. This sense of dominance is strongly showcased in battle, and according to Kazue, in bed. Hachiro even competes with his leader, something Shun isn't really fond of. If Hachiro sees that someone is stronger than him, he will try his hardest to surpass him/her in a small period of time. Hachiro's favorite sport is swimming. In battle, Hachiro is proven to be violent and sadistic. He loves to hear the agonizing screams of his opponents in battle. Shun has always requested that he doesn't fool around with his opponents in battle, for such an act will prove to be stupid in the long run. Hachiro makes sure to give his battles a bloody finish. According to him, a battle without blood is boring and unworthy of recognition. As an expert of the Silent Killing technique, he enjoys slowly ripping his opponents to shreds with his sword. Hachiro's intellect is stunning. In battle, he can multitask with ease by shifting his focus continuously between his movements and his opponents. Such an act makes it extremely difficult to defeat him in battle. According to Hachiro himself, the human body is known to him like the back of his hand. There have been many instances in which Hachiro has killed people with one strike in battle. Shun, an extremely powerful ninja himself, has too had difficulty fighting Hachiro; hence why he is one of his elite bodyguards. Appearance Hachiro's hair has always been blue and spiked. In part one, he wore a long, blue coat with a black shirt and a shirt made of mesh material underneath. Hachiro wore two sashes: one around his waist and the other around his hips. His leggings were slim-fitting and reached down to his calves, where the ends would be tucked into his calf-high sandals (which were black in color). In terms of body, Hachiro is rather build. His body is of a lean physique. According to Kazue Honoka, Hachiro was (and still is) rather attractive during his adolescent years; the girls in her team wouldn't stop talking about him at the time of his capturing. Hachiro's eyes are clear blue. His eyes are one of his most unique features; the clear blue irises of both his eyes are outstanding. A once thought that his eyes projected some special type of dōjutsu. Currently, Hayato's hair is longer and spikier. His forehead protector's streamers are shorter than they use to be. On his upper body is a long and black, heat-trapping kimono that is wrapped in blue silk sashes. Underneath is a long-sleeved shirt made of mesh-like material. His pants, too are black and are now tighter. On his upper arms are two metal protective pads. Screen Shot 2013-10-07 at 9.15.39 PM.png|Part I Hayato shin.png|Part II Abilities Intellect Many who have gone up against Hachiro Hina have noticed how cunning and intelligent he really is. A master strategist, Hachiro can turn the tides of battle with different tactics and maneuvers, using Shikakujutsu as support. Hachiro knows the human body like the back of his hand. He knows all pressure points and all vital spots. Because of this, he tends to make battles sadistic; he enjoys inflicting pain on his opponents. Hachiro has an IQ level of over 180. Shun Kimoko and Kazue Honoka have classified him as a rather gifted individual. Shikakujutsu . ]] Hachiro is Irogakure's head instructor. All of Irogakure's ninja specialize in Shikakujutsu (assassination techniques) because of him. Hachiro is masterful in silent-battling. Through the use of different assassination techniques, Hachiro can stay undetected, allowing him to finish off a battle rather quickly. Shun Kimoko usually appoints Hachiro Hina to S-ranked assassination techniques; a testament of Hachiro's skill. Osoku is one of Hachiro's favorite assassination techniques. Personally, he's always hated the fact that he wasn't gifted with dōjutsu. As a result, he developed Osoku; a technique that focuses chakra into his brain, and projects through his eyes, thus, slowing down his point of view. Using this technique gives him a rather high advantage in battle. He can now see any upcoming techniques in slow-motion; Hachiro's enhancement in perception now increases reflexes and reaction time. Silent Killing Hachiro is feared throughout Irogakure and many other ninja villages because of his ability to completely "wipe his existence" from the face of the earth; a master of Silent Killing. Through the use of many chakra masking techniques and Shikakujutsu, Hachiro will remain undetected when in battle. Seishuku, an assassination technique, completely mutes any upcoming sounds. Hachiro tends to use this ability often when in battle. Doing so completely "mutes his presence"; none of his movements will be heard. Hachiro's ability to mask chakra is superb. Using Hisomeru, he can completely mask the building of chakra and his very own chakra network. One without special eyes, such as the Byakugan and Sharingan, is pretty much unfortunate; if Hachiro were to hide while using this technique, his opponent will be like prey in the middle of an open field. Kagirinai is Hachiro's most fatal technique, for it brings an "endless" sphere of zero-vision into the battle. Unlike the Hiding in Mist Technique, the mist created by Kagirinai is thicker and more potent; so thick, that humidity and rain is brought fourth within it. This technique attracts water particles from outside of its radius through the use of chakra, thus, continuously expanding this cloud of thick mist. Air currents and Wind Release techniques speed up this process. Water Release techniques add onto the water particles in the air, and Fire Release techniques simply bring steam into the atmosphere. Using this technique gives him extra leverage in his effort to stay undetected. At a young age, Hachiro already rivaled when it came to the different mechanics of Silent Killing. For one, Hachiro knew Shikakujutsu and had an arsenal of different techniques that accompanied him in a "silent battle". Many have referred to Hachiro as a child prodigy. Ninjutsu Despite being a master of assassination techniques, Hachiro is rather skilled in the area of ninjutsu. Hachiro is quite known for his speed. When fighting, he can easily throw his opponent off course with a combination of fast and co-ordinated movements, along side an occasional clone attack. Some have described his speed to be "quite out of the ordinary". Shun Kimoko, a fellow ninja, is known for his speed still struggles against Hachiro's own. Nature Transformation UNDERGOING DEVELOPMENT Hachiro is rather adept with Water Release; it is his natural chakra affinity. Like the " " of Konohagakure, he can form water dragons with little hand signs and from moister in the air. Many have noted Hachiro's water dragons to be rather large and quite "explosive". Hachiro's water dragons are strong enough to take even large groups of down. Like of Kumogakure, Hachiro can form walls of water simply by exhaling a pressurized stream of water. In battle, Hachiro's water walls are strong enough to block upcoming projectiles (which happen to be large in size), potent Fire Release techniques and other attacks; a barrier made of chakra-imbued water. Through the use of the Water Release: Water-Heavens Convergence technique, Hachiro can manipulate fresh, underground water in a similar way to 's very own sand manipulation. Using this technique allows Hachiro to maneuver large masses of water in battle. This technique also houses his summoned Koi Fish. Hachiro's chakra control is rather excellent. It is precise enough to create a myriad of thin, piercing senbon that are strong enough to go through metal. Like the Senbon Shower technique, his water-senbon techniques have nearly no blind spot. Summoning Technique .]] Hachiro's summons are Koi Fish. Like and , Koi Fish need water to survive in battle. Hachiro's signature nin-sakana ("Ninja Fish") technique is "Summoning: Majestic River Flow". This technique brings fourth a stream of water containing a myriad of Koi Fish. These Koi Fish have the ability to manipulate water; the stream stays in tact as they plummet towards their opponent, causing a terrible amount of damage. Upon impact, the Koi Fish splash (as if they were all water clones), adding onto the calamity of impact. Taijutsu Hachrio, thanks to his mastery in Shikakujutsu, is very skilled in the area of Taijutsu. Hachiro's fighting style resembles that of MMA (mixed martial arts). With a combination of swift kicks, punches, locks and tackles, Hachiro is capable of bringing down large groups of opponents with ease. Hachiro's strikes are rather power-packed. Shun once tested his strength while training him. Much to his surprise, Hachiro was able to break a cinder block with his palm. Hachiro is rather agile and flexible. He is capable of performing many backflips, cartwheels and high jumps when in battle. Due to the fact that he is rather flexible, he can easily dodge many upcoming projectiles with a rather "swift form". Hachiro's reflexes are rather keen; he can keep track of speedy movements/attacks. Kenjutsu Hachiro makes use of swordsmanship when in battle. Having traveled with skilled assassins for most of his adolescent years, he was trained in the art of Kenjutsu. Hachiro's ability to sheath, lunge and slash are incredible. Hachiro usually makes use of his sword towards the end of the battle. He also tends to combine both Kenjutsu and Taijutsu together in order to deliver a deadly blow. Plot Trivia *He, Kazue Honoka and Shun Kimoko were all born on May.